Secret Santa
by featherkitten
Summary: Secret Santa on the Enterprise. Full prompt inside. Established McSpirk relationship.


Secret Santa on the Enterprise. Romantic gifts are being given like gangbusters, and everyone desperately tries to figure out who their secret Santas are. Possible name-trading shenanigans. Possible mistaken guesses with hilarious consequences. Possible extra gifts given to someone who is NOT the actual name that was drawn. Possible downright lies about who has given what to whom- until all is revealed at the last minute!

I'm very sick so sorry that is both late and not very good.

* * *

Bones, Spock and Kirk were walking down the ship corridors.

"Excited Spock?" Bones asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am curious, I thought that only Earth children believed in the existence of Santa."

"This isn't about believing in Santa," Jim said. "Secret Santa is just a fun way to give presents. You pick a name and that's who you give a present to. You aren't supposed to tell the person you picked that you're their Secret Santa." As they walked into the rec room Jim added, "If you don't want to do it no one's going to hold it against you."

Bones nodded. "Scotty will live."

Scotty wore a Santa hat while holding bowl filled with pieces of paper. He waved to them when they came close. He held out the bowl to them.

"You three want to join in?"

The three of them reached in and each of them pulled out a name. The three of them read the names. Bones frowned.

"Do you not like your pick, doctor?" Spock asked.

"It's just that they're going to be hard to pick a present for," Bones said. He stuffed the paper into his pocket, thankful that he had worn his jeans to this instead of his scrubs. Why didn't the uniforms have pockets?

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Kirk said cheerfully.

Bones smiled. "Well I've got two weeks."

"That's the spirit!" Kirk said. "I'm going to get some eggnog. Do you guys want any?" With things so quiet lately they had decided to have a bit of an early holiday party with the crew.

Spock shook his head.

"I'm going to get a drink instead," Bones said.

The two of them walked off. Spock decided to leave as well, he was sure that he would just be blocking the way.

* * *

Bones knew that he should be happy that he had picked Spock's name out of the hat. What type of boyfriend was he after all? But he needed to get Spock something really special and he wasn't sure that anything would be good enough. Spock didn't have much in the ways of personal possessions and it shouldn't be anything too similar to presents Spock might have already gotten in the time Jim, Spock and him had been in a relationship.

Kirk had picked Bones' name out of the hat. He wondered if one of them gotten his name but decided it was unlikely. Still it would be nice if they had all picked each other. He tried to think of what he had already gotten Bones over the years, he didn't want to seem lazy by repeating gifts.

* * *

The crew was a buzz after drawing names for Secret Santa was done. Chekhov had found Spock sitting at one of the tables.

"Mr Spock," Chehkov said. "Who did you pick? I got the captain but I thought since you'd know him better we could trade names."

"I wasn't aware that this was part of the tradition," Spock said. Chekhov was sure that Spock was considering it. "Very well. I will trade with you. I picked Mr Sulu."

"That's perfect, I'm much more likely to figure out what he wants. Thank you Mr Spock."

"As humans say it is not a problem."

Chekhov left before Bones found Spock. He sat down across from him. "Hoping to get anything in particular this year?"

"I am not concerned. Experiencing this tradition itself will be fascinating."

 _Great. That doesn't narrow it down at all._ "You must have some preferences. What would you hate to get?"

"Hey guys!~" a voice sang out. The two of them looked up to see Jim who had found a Santa hat somewhere and was now wearing it, standing before them. Jim plopped himself down on the third seat at the table. "I think this party is really going great." Jim hiccuped.

* * *

Over the days leading up to Christmas some had already started getting Christmas presents, sometimes more than just one from their Secret Santa. Bones heard snippets of the conversation as he went by that morning.

"Maybe you have a few admirers," Bones over heard Scotty telling Uhura.

Bones didn't hear her reply as he focused in on his boyfriends. Jim was talking about something that Bones couldn't make out yet. He went over to their table.

"Hey Bones," Jim greeted. "There's exciting news going on."

"So I've heard," Bones said. He put his tray of food and mug of coffee down before pulling out a chair. After sitting down he said "So did someone get either of you a present yet?"

"I have not received a present so far," Spock said. He held a fork of some green stuff in his hand. "Have you?"

Bones shook his head. "I guess I don't have any admirers."

Jim nudged Bones' shoulder. "Aside from us of course." Jim ate a forkful of eggs.

"Yeah, yeah," Bones replied. He took a sip of his coffee and could already feel some of the morning grogginess go away. Bones smiled to himself. "I admire both of you too."

When they got to work after breakfast Bones found a present in the med-bay on one of the beds. Bones picked it up and checked the name tag. It was for Nurse Chapel. Bones set off to find her. The thought of getting an early Christmas present was nice but Bones didn't find himself that disappointed.

* * *

It didn't feel fair to leave one of them without a present so Kirk worked on coming up with a gift for Spock too. He had pretty much ruined a pair of jeans trying to create a painting for Spock in his free time.

Jim knew that Spock had some appreciation for art and while what he was creating was far from a Vulcan sculpture or any other great work of art, the thought counted, didn't it? Especially when someone was willing to put in a lot of work to try.

He thought of all the holidays and birthdays that he himself hadn't gotten any presents and took a deep breath. He tried not to think about his upbringing but sometimes it really got to him. _Not this time_ , Jim thought.


End file.
